So this weekend I tried a Nuzlocke of Yellow
And if you've been following me on twitter, I apologize for the Pokemon spam. That is done with now. But this was actually an awesome experience and I'm probably going to live-stream another attempt next weekend. (anyone know how to get a twitch)? I want to do a Nuzlocke of each of the Pokemon generations, starting with the first. And where possible I'm going to do the third version of the game. 1.) Pokemon Yellow 2.) Pokemon Crystal 3.) Pokemon Emerald 4.) Pokemon Platinum 5.) Pokemon Black 6.) Pokemon Black 2 7.) Pokemon Z (?) This weekend I did a practice run of yellow, and... I got my head handed to me... repeatedly. Nuzlocke will kick your ass if you're not prepared for it. Basically, it's like Pokemon but with two rules Rule 1: If a Pokemon faints, it's considered dead and must be released. No exceptions. Not even shinies/rares Rule 2: You can only catch one new Pokemon per route, and you can only catch the first one that you see. -If the Pokemon runs or faints, you lose your chase to catch that Pokemon. -If you've caught the Pokemon before you are allowed to catch the next one. But if you do this, you cannot recatch a Pokemon that you've already caught. This is to force some variety, and force you to adapt. -Towns count as new areas. -Multi-area.... areas (like the Safari Zone or caves) count as 1 area. Also, the Nuzlocke doesn't start until you get Pokeballs, you shouldn't use items during battle, and you need to put the battle mode option to "set" By the way, if I fail a nuzlocke I'm still moving onto the next one because I don't want to play the same game a million times. By the way, this game can and WILL screw you over many times. Mechanically: * In Pokemon yellow, the PC doesn't heal Pokemon. * Some Pokemon don't get STAB moves by leveling up * Most TM's are useless. Especially in a personal challenge where I don't use One-hit KO moves. * Pikachu is your starter. No choices. Brock is your first gym fight. What happened during my playthrough? * Getting up to Misty's gym was pretty easy. I didn't have any death until it. * A goldeen killed my oddish at Misty's gym because it had peck. * A voltorb self-destructed my nidoking. * My nidoqueen fell to Lt. Surge's riachu's mad karate moves * My Kadabra was blindsided by a lvl 31 dugtrio in diglett's cave that came out of nowhere and wouldn't let me run. * My wartortle was killed by a random NPC's fissure (a one-hit KO move) * The rock tunnel was a fierce place indeed, killing many. * Butterfree was killed by a graveller. Funnily enough though, diglett dug when it self-destructed * Ivysaur fell to a slowpoke... because it had psychic moves. * Almost through the cave, pidgey died to a cubone. * Then Charmander fell to it. * And ratticate died to poison he was given in the cave. * Only a mankey and a pikachu survived through that cave. I was down to two. I learned to never go without antidotes in a Nuzlocke run. But I faced a worse problem: I no longer had a Pokemon that could learn cut. This problem actually persisted and almost forced me to forfeit the challenge. * It was about this time that I got a jigglypuff, who was probably my best Pokemon throughout the run. It could take hits like no one's business and had so many useful moves, like ice beam. * I had a zubat die during grinding because it was a zubat. * I also had a magnemite die during grinding because hyper fang. * I had to get a flareon to fight Erika. Unfortunately I didn't have cut so I couldn't fight Erika. * I decided to fight Koga before going after Sabrina or Erika. This was stupid. The first guy in that gym has a hypno. This cost me flareon... and pikachu. * For some reason I had trouble keeping flying-type Pokemon. My doduo fell to my rival's vaporeon in silph co. and my fearrow died to Giovanni. Little did I know that doduo's death would be foreshadowing to what was coming. * I caught a ghastly in Lavender tower who was literally untouchable in the fighting gym. This gave me a hitmonchan. I didn't want to get lapras because I already had a ton of water-type Pokemon. * I actually managed to catch an exeggute in the Safari Zone before it ran. Unfortunately I used the psychic TM on Wigglytuff, and he doesn't learn psychic moves by leveling. * Wigglytuff and my hypno rocked Koga's and Sabrina's gym. I still didn't have cut though, so I hadn't fought Erika yet. * So I got surf to get to the seafoam islands to catch a krabby to learn cut to fight Erika. * When I had all eight badges, I fought my rival... and his vaporeon killed my hitmonchan, my haunter, and my wigglytuff. Two of my best Pokemon were gone before the hardest part of the game, and my team was looking down. * I would face victory road and the elite four with (all at lvl 50): * Exeguttor: a psychic Pokemon that knew no psychic moves * Poliwrath: a fighting pokemon that knew no fighting moves * Gyarados: probably my best bet at anything, really. He had hyper beam, btw. * Snorlax: The guy with rock throw. * Aerodactyl: Surprisingly fast for a flying rock. * Seaking: The sixth guy. * No one died in Victory Road, so I had all of them to fight the elite four. And would you believe it? I didn't pretty damn good. * Snorlax knew submission, and Aerodactyl had fire blast, so fighting Loreli was actually easier than it usually was for me (Loreli is usually the hardest fight in the game for me). However, I lost the seaking. * Bruno and Agatha were cake-walks and I didn't lose anyone. Bruno because I had three water Pokemon, and Agatha because psychic is immune to ghost in Gen 1. Also, I had snorlax who could hurt the ghosts with rock throw. * And I defeated Lance... who gave me trouble. Snorlax's rock throw may have won the battle, but I lost him. * It was all down to fighting Gary Oak. In yellow version he has: a sandslash, alakazam, exeggutor, magneton, ninetales, and (in my version) vaporeon. * Poliwrath got both sandslash and ninetales, but fell to magneton later on in the battle. * Aerodactly got kitted with a psychic, but not before he lit executtor on fire. * Gyarados managed to beat alakazam * Exeguttor died to magneton * Gyarados managed to kill magneton before he could do any damage. * It was just Gyarados verses Vaporeon now. The only thing Vaporeon was doing was using quick attack. Gyarados had hyper beam. I got vaporeon down to an inch of his life... and Gary Oak used full restore. * Vaporeon killed Gyarados, and I lost. I had three Pokemon in back-up, but... no, I know when I've lost. Hopefully next time I'll win. But who really knows? In a nuzlocke, anything can happen! * Category:Miscellaneous